


Not Again

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: A Sequel for Khalehla's Murphy's Law for the Romatically InclinedThe aftermaths...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [Yyydelilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyydelilah/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [Fearlesskiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/gifts), [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's a tough job being the Chief Romance Officer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040579) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> Before February ends on the western part of the world, I will post my last hurrah for the non-Vday challenge.
> 
> Khalehla, this is the fruition of the request you asked me. I hope you like it and I gave justice for it.
> 
> To everyone, who will read this, I hope you will like it. I am sorry for some errors. It's a bit tricky to write this since I kind of overwhelmed because of work right now but I tried my best to write and finish this.
> 
> Inspirations:  
> Murphy's Law for the romantically inclined by Khalehla [http://archiveofourown.org/works/9686612/chapters/21867929](url)  
> Anti-Valentine's Club by Yyydelilah [https://archiveofourown.org/collections/nonVDay2017/works/9646928](url)  
> It's a Tough Job Being a Chief Romance Officer Chapter 3 by Khalehla [http://archiveofourown.org/works/6040579/chapters/14504245](url)

“Not again!”

Joachim Löw hears the blaring of the fire alarm and smacks his head on the table in front of him. He asks the football gods why is this happening to him. He curses UEFA for setting the international break in a Valentines week. He was supposed to spend quality time with his wife and take her to a date somewhere outside of Germany but then the jealous slash killjoy European Confederation had to set IBs on the day of the Hearts and has to endure his team that contains third wheels, love sick puppies and horny rabbits.

He is now in his room and is talking with his wife when he hears the dreaded fire alarm system.

“Baby, I have to go. Well talk later. I just have to deal with the KIDS.” Jogi says to his wife on Facetime with a glare of eyes when he said “kids”. His wife nods and smiles, for she knows the dealings his husband experiences.

He changed his clothes to look presentable and did not bother to bring a clipboard this time. He knows. Why assign a room to his players when they can’t even stay on it and how much more if it’s Valentines?

He waits far at their rendezvous area, looking forward to the shenanigan that is his team. He wonders what are the surprises (or the dread) that are going to unfold before him then one of his players came in…Serge Gnabry. Well the baby seems to know when to respond. He was followed by Mario Gomez, looking drunk and angry at the same time. Mumbling something in his mouth.

Then came Leon and Max. At first Jogi did not mind since he knows that the two are best buds at Schalke until he notices something. He squint his eyes and notices their shirts. Leon wears a shorter shirt while Max has a longer one and both looking red and had done something very labouring. He widens his eyes in realization.

“Oh mein fussballgott! This is becoming a pandemic.” He says to himself as he puts his hand on his forehead.

The next to arrive were Mats and Benni. And Jogi is now sure that this is déjà vu. Mats appear without a shirt…again…but his whole body glistening and looks puffy and he’s wearing shades. In the middle of the night? Not to mention the sneezing and sniffs he make. Benedikt holds his fellow defenders shirt and, is that anti-itch cream?

Then Kevin, Jonathan and Karim appeared. And it gave a breather to Jogi. At least he has NORMAL players within his team. The three are best buds from Leverkusen and nothing else but that breather was not that long when Julian Brandt came to his side with Yannick on his back somewhat sucking on the Leverkusen player’s neck. He makes a mental note to investigate the two.

Jonas Hector comes in with shoulders down and the coach knows that the defender from Koln thinks the same as him. At least another normal player with a bonus of the same mindset as him.

The council arrives and instead the coach who would be happy, it seems to tick him. He had a feeling that Thomas Muller, being one of them, had set it again.

Then came the overseas players Shkodran, Toni and Emre looking sleepy and their coach feels sorry for them. He now promises that whoever set this fire alarm will pay for the sake of these players, who came a long way and sacrificed their time to be with the team rather than and better halves.

Draxler and Erik came in full of chocolates smudges in the neck with a shape of lips, a pair of substitute goalkeepers who are looking pissed, Andre Schurrle and Mario and Marco.

\---

Manuel snorts and asked, “Okay. Who did it this time?”

“Why don’t you ask Thomas?” Mario Gomez replied with annoyance.

“I have nothing to do with this. I promise.” Thomas defends himself.

“Yes. He’s not. He was with me all night.” Manuel adds in.

“Okay. Chop chop. We arrange ourselves people.” Benni says.

“Do we even have room assignments this time?” Emre asks.

“As far as I know, it’s by ships. Coach did not bother to mix us up since he knows its Valentines and it’s useless.” Toni butts in and everyone was surprised.

“Wow Toni. That was something new.” Thomas commends the Real Madrid player who looks back at him annoyed and mumbled a shut up.

The players arranged and checked themselves.

“Oh my gosh Mats Hummels, are that hives in your body?!” Marco gasps looking at his former Dortmund teammate.

“Yeahhhhh.” Mats says with a struggle and sneezing in the end.

“What the hell happened Mats?” Manu asks.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I did not know he has allergies with chrysanthemum. I sprinkled assorted petals in the room and in our bed and the rest is history. I have to spread some anti-itch cream on his hives. And he has to wear shades because you don’t want to see his puffy eyes.” Benni apologizes.

“What? Almost everyone knows that he is allergic to chrysanthemum.” Sami exclaims.

“Why I did not know about this?” Benni wails as he puts his hands on his hair.

“Careful Benni. You might lose more hair.” Mesut says and the puppies giggled. Benni glares at them.

“All of you, shut up! Jules! Erik! Get those freaking chocolate smudges on your necks! Leon! Max! Your shirts swapped. Changed it now! And Yannick, stop sucking on Ju Brandt’s neck!”

“Apologize now. You don’t want to add chaos on this chaotic situation right now.” Mats adds.

“Sorry, mom.” And the puppies apologized.

Julian puts down Yannick by the side. Still drunk after what happened in their own party. Erik and the other Julian wiped the smears off their necks and faces but Leon and Max did not move an inch and Benni starts to get annoyed.

“What are you both waiting for?” Benni asks.

“Do-do we really have to change it here?” Leon asks back and gets a glare and a twist of head from their captain.

Leon and Max conceded and did what they have to do. They removed their shirts.

“Oh shoot! Leon? Are that hickeys on your chest?” Erik exclaims.

“Max? Your grip marks  on your hips are protruding!” Draxler adds.

“Wow! Multiple breeches in the rules.” Mats adds.

“And looks like someone’s in for a chat.” Shkodran adds as well.

The two were nervous and Benni just sighs. “I’m sorry. You’re on your own.”

“Anyway, someone smells burned.” Shkodran comments and everyone sniffs.

It was a bit dim where they are all standing and Andre elbows Mario in the back.

“OW! My burn!” and Mario puts a hand on his mouth unfortunately everybody heard. Some squinted their eyes. Some glared and Mario feels like shrinking and Marco comes to his rescue, hugging him.

“Marco, Mario, please explain.” Sami urges.

Marco sighs and starts, “We kind of set up candlelight date in our room. Things escalated and we didn’t realize that Mario’s back was in direct contact with a candle in his back.”

“I told you it’s not me!” Thomas butts in, earning a “shhh” from Manuel.

“But we made sure that the smoke detectors can’t get it. We got it covered!” Mario adds.

“But still. You should explain yourselves to the coach.” Sami says back.

“Looks like another one is in for a chat.” Mats butts in and giggled.

“Shut up!” both Dortmund players said to their former teammate.

“I can’t believe it! First is that Joshua had to swallow our time looking for their spot. Then when we come back and about to have our own time together and this happens! THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Marc angrily says.

“Wait…where’s Joshua and ANOTHER Julian?” Thomas asks and everyone looks to each other.

“Oh my god!” Bernd smacks his hands to his forehead and pulls out his phone.

“Hello?...What?!...What do you mean you’re lost?! I’m not coming back for you! Good night!” and Bernd puts down his phone.

“So, where are they?” Manuel asks.

“Lost.” Bernd said flatly and everyone sighed.

It’s gonna be a long night for them and a whole lot of hell by the morning.

 

\---

“Do you know where you’re going? I think we’re far from the hotel now.”

“I don’t know.”

“What did Bernd say?”

“He’s mad. He’s not going to get us.”

“Oh no! Jo! We need help! HELP!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated...


End file.
